This invention relates to the use of new triazine as antiozonants for thermosetting rubber compositions and their preferred use as sidewall components in tires. More particularly, their use in blends of highly unsaturated rubbers and rubbers with lesser unsaturation, such as EPDM.
It is well known that ozone causes surface cracking of conventional highly unsaturated rubber vulcanizates used in tires when the rubber is placed under strain in an ozone environment. The most severe deterioration occurs when a small number of cracks are formed which grow rapidly into deep, disruptive fissures. These ozone cracks seriously shorten the serviceable life of the tire, especially in the area of the sidewall.
Conventional chemical antiozonants have been developed which retard the formation of the ozone cracks occurring under static and dynamic conditions. Examples of antiozonants in common use include: N-phenyl-N'-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)-p-phenylenediamine; N-phenyl-N'-isopropyl-p-phenylenediamine; N-phenyl-N'-(1,4-dimethylpentyl)-p-phenylenediamine; N-phenyl-N'-(1-methylheptyl)-p-phenylenediamine; N-phenyl-N'-cyclohexyl-p-phenylenediamine; mixed diaryl-p-phenylenediamines; N,N'-diphenyl-p-phenylenediamine; N,N'-di-beta-naphthyl-p-phenylenediamine; N,N'-bis(1,4-dimethylpentyl)-p-phenylenediamine; N,N'-bis(1-ethyl-3-methylpentyl)-p-phenylenediamine: N,N'-bis(1-methylheptyl)- p-phenylenediamine; N-phenyl-N'-p-toluenesulfonyl- p-phenylenediamine and blends of these materials.
The use of these well known paraphenylenediamine materials has improved ozone protection under both static and dynamic conditions, however, even the best of the class just described have a very strong tendency to both stain and discolor. The term "stain" or "staining" is herein used to describe the characteristic of a material to diffuse through a polymeric substrate and discolor the adjacent surface. This diffusion staining is highly objectionable in most light colored rubber articles. In tires, which is the largest application in which the ozone protection is required, the tendency to diffusion staining of the aforementioned paraphenylenediamine materials is objectionable particularly in white sidewall type tires. Even in non-white sidewall type tires, the tendency of the materials to diffuse to the surface of the tire sidewall can be objectionable in that a brown, dull surface is created on the tire sidewall. This is aesthetically objectionable in that it detracts from the general jet black, smooth appearance of a new tire. It is obvious that in a white sidewall tire, the migration of the brown discoloring material to the surface of the white sidewall is highly objectionable and generally difficult to remove during cleaning of the tire surface.
Rubbers with lesser unsaturation have been blended with the highly unsaturated diene based rubber to protect against ozone as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,630,974; 3,706,819: 3,830,274; 3,915,907; 3,937,862 and 4,224,196. These have resulted in improved ozone resistance but reduced other desirable properties, such as adhesion, flex fatigue and others.
An object of this invention is to provide an antiozonant material which is highly effective in protecting the carcass from ozone attack. A further object is to provide ozone protection to an EPDM/diene-type rubber blend and to improve flex fatigue of the tire into which this blend is incorporated. Yet another object is to produce an ozone protection which slowly diffuses and does not produce an objectionable brown bloom on a black or white sidewall.
The novel arylenediamine substituted triazine compounds of the invention have provided exceptional long term ozone protection under static conditions without using wax. An advantage of the substituted triazine compounds is that it produces a substantially non-staining antiozonant of high molecular weight. A further advantage is that it slowly blooms to the surface of the rubber article. A further advantage is that the triazine compounds of the invention provide outstanding dynamic protection without the use of waxes preferably by blending said triazine compounds with other known antiozonants and antioxidants. Another advantage is that the compounds do not tend to increase scorchiness of the compounded rubber stock in which it is used. This improves processing safety over other paraphenylenediamine antiozonants.